


Overthinker

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, he tried tho, let kokichi be happy 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: "I think about a lot of things Saihara.There's never a time when I'm not thinking.It's a blessing and a curse"(I cant tag this properly on mobile this sucks)





	Overthinker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm Frostie. Kinda new to this fandom... Super nervous but thats not important.
> 
> Anyways! This is more me testing the water and trying to empty my brain.
> 
> You know when u get so lost in ur own head u just dissociate from reality. Thats a big mood tbh. And im 95% sure Ouma goes through it constantly considering hes always thinking of something.
> 
> And then this happened. It feels kinda wobbly to me tho but if others like it then great! Also i know its not mentioned in the story but they only been officially dating for like 3 and a half months but they've know each other since school.
> 
> Anyways ill have to add extra tags at a later date... Enjoy this snuggly thing!

There has been many occasions where Saihara would catch Ouma staring into space, eyes glazed and face blank. As soon as he notices the detective's presence however, he grins that childish grin and jumps right back into his hyperactive ways, always avoiding his inquiries and then distracting him in one way or another.

 

Tonight though was a little different.

 

Saihara walked into their shared apartment, closing the door behind him with a quiet sigh. This current case has been taking up quite a bit of his time but hopefully a good night sleep with his cuddly boyfriend will be able to clear his mind and help him think past the caffeine induced haze. He slipped off his shoes before padding his way into the living only to freeze. Ouma sat on the couch, legs crossed and eyes seemingly glued to the hushed t.v. 

 

Saihara glanced at it before looking at the statue on the couch. “Ouma, what are you doing up so late?...”

 

Not to say that his boyfriend didn't have nights where he would stay up til ungodly hours waiting for him. Saihara, however, has been slowly coaxing that habit out of the leader, especially since many of his cases ended up with him being at the office for much longer than either of them liked.

 

There was also the fact that when Ouma did decide to wait for him, he'd always tackle him as soon as he walks through that door.

 

So the fact that he was just sitting there… apparently watching some weird infomercials at 2 a.m wasn't super comforting.

 

He slowly shuffled his way around the couch to get a closer look at his face. “Ouma?...”

 

Ah, he was in one of his self induced trances again… but his eyes were all misty and dulled. He looked about 2 seconds away from crying. And he still hasn't noticed him. That definitely wasn't normal. 

 

Saihara gingerly ran his knuckles against his cheek, brushing back a few strands of loose hair.

 

Violet eyes came back into focus and his breath hitched as he jumped slightly, only to relax once his eyes caught onto Saihara's. “Oh, Saihara, Hi. When did you get here?...” He asked before glancing around, confused(?) then blinking his eyes slowly, allowing the tears that gathered to fall.

 

“A few minutes ago… Why are you up so late? And why are you crying?” He asked in a gentle tone, cupping his boyfriend's cheek and running his thumb along to wipe away the tears.

 

“Huh? I'm not-” Ouma blinked a few times before pressing his lips into a line then pressing his cheek into the warm hand with a soft smile. “Ahaha… I was just waiting for you… This thing i was watching was so borrring… Bored me to tears it did,” he gave the detective a small, cute pout.

 

Trying to avoid the subject again.

 

Saihara sighed then pulled the small leader into his arm, picking him up easily. Ouma clung to him, face buried in his chest. After shutting off the t.v, Saihara walked off towards their bedroom. Ouma picked at his clothing as he was carried and said something along the lines of, “you smell like coffee and stuffiness…” which got a little snort from the taller male.

 

As soon as they entered, Saihara sat Ouma down on the edge of the bed and sat next to him. “Ouma-”

 

His words were cut off by soft lips pressing against his own.

 

Ouma wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, cooing lightly when Saihara reciprocated. He shifted a bit, then pulled on the other until he was pinned underneath the detective all while they continued to make out sloppily.

 

“Mmnnph…Ouma wait-” Saihara only managed to pull away for a second before Ouma's tongue was in his mouth again.

 

Distracting.

 

The knee between his legs made him gasp and pull away quickly. “Ouma, cut it out!”

 

Ouma frowned and propped himself up on his elbows before giving his boyfriend the puppy dog pout. “What? I just really missed you… You're always so busy lately… Don't you miss me?...” He had tears gathering in his eyes again. But Saihara has known him long enough to know the difference between real and fake tears.

 

“Of course I've missed you ‘kichi,” he sighed and shook his head slowly. 

 

Ouma purred at the pet name as he pressed a foot on his beloved's crotch. “Then why are you fighting me? Come here~”

 

Saihara moved his foot gently and pinned him with a hard stare. “Because you're trying to avoid the question you know is coming.” 

 

Ouma stared back for many heartbeats before humming. “I don't know what you mean, my beloved. I just want you so much…”

 

“Please, Ouma, you can't keep avoiding this topic…” Saihara moved closer and held his hands, genuine worry on his features. “You've been dissociating a lot lately and im really worried about you… You didn't even notice me just now until i touched you and you looked legitimately confused at where you were for a moment. None of this is healthy for you…”

 

Ouma stared blankly and for a moment, he thought the leader slipped into another trance. The only thing that told him otherwise were those bright purple eyes that stared straight into his own.

 

“Please, talk to me… Tell me what's on you mind”

 

“...What's on my mind….” the leader echoed before blinking slowly then allowing himself to fall back on the bed. He took his hands back and entwined them together on top of his torso as he stared up at the ceiling. “......”

 

Saihara sat there patiently. He was 80% sure Ouma was just gonna ignore him until he gave up. But then he saw Ouma close his eyes and heard him chuckle.

 

“I suppose this what i get for dating a detective… Always trying to find truths, to look past the masks and lies to see what goes on inside…” he scoffed then added, “...but i don't hate that about you…”

 

A small sigh.

 

“I think about a lot of things Saihara. Some are important, some are fleeting, some are just nonsensical, jumbled messes of other thoughts crashing into each other and making some kind of hideous amalgamation. There's never a time when I'm not thinking,” he said with a sardonic smirk as he tapped a finger against his own temple. “It's a blessing and a curse.

 

“I think about good things and bad things. Red things and blue things. Big things and little things. Do i want cake or ice cream for dinner? Should i leave the stink bomb in Iruma's house or Momota's house? Sooooo many swirling thoughts….” Ouma trailed off and narrowed his eyes a bit as he glared at the ceiling.

 

“But there's one that's been constant lately. It's so strange Saihara. I never dwell on anything. But this one lingering thought refuses to leave me alone. It's really aggravating, if I'm being honest…”

 

Saihara raised an eyebrow as he watched Ouma roll onto his side and gaze at him with those big mysterious eyes of his.

 

“ ‘Does he really care about me? How could he care about someone like me? Is he an even better liar than me?...’ “

 

Saihara perked. ‘He’? Wait was he talking about?... “Ouma-”

 

Pale fingers pressed against his lips as he pushed himself up and kneeled in front of him. He placed his other hand on the detective's cheek before running his hand up to run his fingers through his hair.

 

“ ‘Why would he show compassion towards me… when everyone else hates me?... Is it an elaborate prank?...’ “

 

Those vivid violet eyes didn't leave his for a second as he continued voicing those intrusive thoughts.

 

“ ‘'Will he break me if i let him too close to my heart?... Leave me hollow if i allow myself to feel more?...’ “ Ouma let his hands slide down to Saihara's shoulders and just rest there limply. 

 

Saihara wasn't quite sure how to respond to that… but he also knew Ouma was good at reading people so perhaps he wouldn't need to. The silence was suffocating though…

 

Finally, Ouma looked away with a small, frustrated huff. “So annoying… But i can't help these thoughts from worming their way in. Even though i know my beloved would never hurt me.”

 

The detective wrapped his arms around the small leader's waist and pulled him onto his lap. Ouma gladly snuggled himself in the other's arm, absolutely content on staying right there… 

 

“...It's not like i only have negative thoughts about us though,” Ouma continued after a few moments. “I think all the time about how i should open up to you more… Be more honest and stuff. These thoughts keep… like... clashing in my head… Gives me a headache,” he grumbled, shifting himself a bit and stretching.

 

Saihara smiled softly before placing a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Thank you for telling me”

 

“Mmn…” Ouma nuzzled his face in his chest, pouting. “Sure. Just go get changed, you smell too much like your office, come back and cuddle me, i'm tired. I stayed up waiting for you, y'know”

 

Saihara rolled his eye and tossed the boy onto the bed gently getting a small squeal out of him. “Alright alright...”

 

Ouma hugged a pillow, that same pout on his face. “Meanie…”

 

Saihara slipped off the bed with a chuckle as he made his way to the bathroom. One quick shower and changing of clothes later, he was back on the bed, spooning the small leader. He was very close to unconsciousness when he heard his boyfriend whisper.

 

“Hey… Shuichi?...”

 

“Hmm?...” Saihara opened one eye slowly.

 

Ouma was silent and slightly fidgety before he took a deep breath and exhaled. “Do you… do you think it's too early… for us to say  _ those words _ to each other?...”

 

‘Those words’... It took him a few minutes to realize what the little leader was talking about. As he opened his mouth to respond, Ouma cut him off.

 

“Nevermind. Just. Just go to sleep. You're tired.”

 

Yes he was. But. 

 

“I think we've known each other for a long time before we started dating. And that i started dating you  _ because _ of those words”

 

Ouma looked back at him with sparkling eyes before turning himself in his boyfriend's arms and clinging to him, his face buried in the crook of his neck. “...Yeah… Yeah, me too. So much…”

 

The 2 littered each other with small kisses and sweet words until they finally fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of the story is Intrusive thoughts suck m'k?
> 
> Also idk how to end fanfics.


End file.
